


Not as We

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desperation, Drama, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Season/Series 04, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter teria de começar tudo de novo, começar sua vida de novo. Mas dessa vez, sem as pessoas com quem se importava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as We

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not as We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112747) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Fringe não me pertence, e a história é baseada na música Not as We de Alanis Morissette (trechos em inglês).  
> Aviso: spoilers do início da quarta temporada.

Para manter a integridade da linha do tempo, teve de morrer naquele lago cogelado, como deveria ter morrido da primeira vez. Para os observers, não era algo importante, apenas mais uma vida que desaparecia diante de seus olhos. Exceto para um deles: o causador de todos os problemas, aquele que criou a primeira falha. Ele não foi capaz de aceitar o peso daquela morte, precisava fazer alguma coisa. E por isso, quando deveria apagar Peter da história, falhou novamente.

 

Quanto sofrimento gerado por apenas um erro! O fantasma do que já não existia estava preso, buscando ajuda sem saber como, perturbando as falsas versões daqueles que amava. Walter pensava ter enlouquecido e Olivia tinha seus sonhos invadidos por um estranho. Ele não era o Walter que cruzou todas as barreiras éticas para devolver o filho para o universo do qual o havia roubado, era o Walter que quase destruiu dois mundos para salvar uma única vida e teve de perder o filho duas vezes diante de seus olhos. Ela não era a Olivia que um dia conheceu o pequeno Peter quando estava apavorada e fugiu para um campo de flores ou que aprendeu lentamente a abrir seu coração depois de décadas de sofrimento, era a filha adotiva de Nina que tão sutilmente, ainda que tão obviamente aos olhos de Peter, era diferente de sua amada.

 

Peter pediu por ajuda do único modo que podia e, por um momento, por somente um maravilhoso momento, sua Olivia e a outra foram a mesma. Naquele momento, quando ela o salvou, os problemas que deveriam terminar só pioraram, porque foi resgatado para um mundo onde não existia, foi resgatado para um mundo onde já deveria ter morrido há muito tempo.

 

Reborn and shivering  
Spat out on new terrain  
Unsure, unconvincing  
This faint and shaky hour

 

Naquele lago, Peter nasceu de novo. A confusão tomava conta de sua mente, não sabia o que tinha acontecido ou onde estava. Por um momento, pensou que tinha retornado para casa, mas depois, com um tremor percebeu que estava em um local totalmente diferente. A Olivia que o visitou e não sabia quem ele era não era a sua Olivia, sua amiga, sua parceira, sua amante, seu grande amor, seu único conforto desde antes do que poderia se lembrar. Não, não conhecia aquela mulher que o salvou, sabia alguns detalhes sobre ela, mas não a conhecia. Era tão diferente de sua Olivia quanto o era a mãe do filho que jamais conheceu e que agora já não existia, e ele não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. Quase perdeu seu grande amor por ignorar os detalhes, não seria guiado pelas aparências e não ignoraria os detalhes novamente.

 

Iria encontrar um modo de voltar para casa, precisava descobrir como voltar para o mundo em que pertencia. Sabia que precisaria fazer um sacrifício para salvar aqueles que amava, mas esse era maior do que poderia suportar. Perdeu tudo o que um dia amou e estava morto, mas continuava cercado de lembretes constantes de tudo o que já teve. Era tão confuso! Ser tratado como um terrorista, como uma experiência, como uma anomalia, como um problema, como um teste, como uma peça fora do lugar...

 

Já havia enfrentado muitos desafios: com Olivia e Walter salvou diversas vidas e impediu o fim do mundo, viu seu futuro com sua amada após o fim do mundo, viajou entre os dois mundos, sofreu por amar outra mulher justamente por ela ser quase aquela que amava, enfrentou a morte em muitas formas e viu coisas inimagináveis. E nada do que passou o preparou para viver nesse mundo.

 

Day one, day one  
Start over again  
Step one, step one  
I'm barely making sense for now  
I'm faking it till I'm pseudo making it  
From scratch begin again but this time "I" as "I"  
And not as "we"

 

Apesar de tudo, ainda era necessário. Tinha conhecimentos únicos e não poderia ser mantido eternamente preso em uma sala da qual poderia facilmente escapar se fosse seu desejo. Seu primeiro dia de trabalho, precisava recomeçar, sem saber se desejava recriar as relações que tinha ou simplesmente conseguir o apoio que precisava para voltar para casa. Foi só quando conheceu esse Walter, o Walter que perdeu seu filho duas vezes, que foi capaz de entender verdadeiramente o sofrimento de seu pai. Agora sabia o quão importante era para ele.

 

Tinha que começar por algum lugar, então resolveu voltar a trabalhar. Não iria se preocupar demais com o resto agora. Estava apenas fingindo que entendia o que estava acontecendo, era complicado demais até para ele. Sem Walter, não seria capaz de fazer o mundo voltar a ter sentido. Se não conseguisse voltar, teria de fingir que pertencia àquele lugar até o dia em que conseguiria ser um pseudo-membro daquela equipe.

 

Estava começando tudo de novo, conquistando a confiança de todos novamente, menos de Walter. E agora sabia que estaria sempre sozinho, já não existiria um “nós”. Não somente não existiria “Peter e Olivia”, mas não existiria também o “nós” que era sua “Fringe Division”. Por mais que tentasse, e não sabia se gostaria de tentar, nunca faria verdadeiramente parte desse grupo. Enquanto estivesse ali estaria sozinho.

 

Gun shy and quivering  
Timid without a hand  
Feign brave with steel intent  
Little and hardly here

 

Percebeu que estava diferente quando não se importou em ouvir o parceiro de Olivia falar de modo tão apaixonado sobre ela. Não sentia nada em relação a ela, exceto um certo pesar porque ela o lembrava daquela que amava.

 

Disfarçava seu sofrimento com sua obstinação, mas a verdade é que não estava de volta. Era como se não estivesse ali, mas também não estivesse em nenhum outro lugar. Era apenas um intruso pequeno e insignificante naquele mundo, e sua presença quase não era percebida. Já não tinha quase importância agora que a máquina cumpriu seu propósito.

 

Day one, day one  
Start over again  
Step one, step one  
With not much making sense just yet  
I'm faking it till I'm pseudo making it  
From scratch begin again but this time "I" as "I"  
And not as "we"

 

Começar de novo era tão difícil! Quando pensava por um instante que as coisas tinham voltado ao normal, algo acontecia para o lembrar de que aquele não era seu lugar. Nada fazia sentido. Continuaria fingindo, mas apenas porque não tinha outra escolha.

 

Eyes wet toward  
Wide open frayed  
If God's taking bets  
I pray He wants to lose

 

Estava chorando, sem conseguir dormir. A madrugada avançava e agora sabia o que deveria fazer. Não poderia esperar pela ajuda de Walter. Um pensamento terrível cruzou sua mente: talvez seu mundo tivesse sido destruído para dar espaço para essa outra linha temporal. Pensar em sua Olivia morta o fez querer desistir. E então lembrou que para todos era como se ela nunca tivesse existido, pior ainda, para todos os outros ela de fato nunca tinha existido.

 

Começou a escrever em uma das paredes, um quadro não teria espaço suficiente para os cálculos que precisaria fazer, talvez nem todas as paredes da casa fossem o suficiente. Iria voltar para o lugar ao qual pertencia, nem que fosse para morrer junto com o fim do mundo. Lembrou-se de quando sua consciência pulou para um futuro pós-apocalíptico. Aquele mundo quase morto era preferível ao que estava agora, porque nele ela ainda existia.

 

Queria chamar aquele Observer, pedir para ser levado de volta, mas sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Se ninguém o ajudaria, iria encontrar sozinho um jeito de fazer o impossível.

 

Day one, day one  
Start over again  
Step one, step one  
I'm barely making sense just yet  
I'm faking it till I'm pseudo making it  
From scratch begin again but this time "I" as "I"  
And not as "we"

 

Não queria começar tudo de novo. Não poderia suportar viver sozinho depois de tanto tempo lutando para finalmente abandonar sua solidão. Eram iguais, ele e Olivia, ambos passaram tempo demais isolados, tentando poupar os próprios sentimentos. Não iria aceitar perder tudo o que lhe era mais preciso. Com um tremor, percebeu que se o único modo de voltar fosse arriscar o mundo em que estava, faria isso sem nem piscar. Sabia que estava um passo mais perto de entender seu pai. Agora sabia o que era ter um amor grande o bastante para o fazer não só se sacrificar, mas ser capaz de sacrificar a vida de bilhões de pessoas. E não se sentia horrorizado por isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Não segui a música para o final, mas foi só porque seria muito triste ele aceitar começar tudo de novo sem a Olivia. Toda vez que ouvia essa música só conseguia pensar no que aconteceu com ele. Bem, e no House e na Cuddy, mas como a música faz parte da trilha sonora de House, quis usar outra série.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
